


Tough days

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Pairing: Dream x HeartsPrompt: "Welcome back, Starshine. Tough day, again?"
Relationships: Dream / Hearts, Hearts / Dream
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Tough days

“Welcome back, Starshine. Tough day, again?” His lover called from the couch, their voice near siren to his tired mind. Trudging to here his partner sat, he practically fell into their arms and curled up into a ball, skull tucked under his boyfriend’s chin-arms wrapped around the other’s ribs and legs pulled close. Shoes kicked off half-hazardly and his coat thrown over the couch.

He tiredly mumbled in his significant’s shoulder, “I’ll take that as a yes?” Blinking his eyes back open for a moment he hummed in agreeance “Movies and cuddles sound good to you?”

“Right now, Heartzy, that sounds like the best thing in the whole damn multiverse.” His lover chuckled into the side of his skull at the curse, used to how his Starshine acted when tired.

Slowly, Hearts maneuvered the two of them to lay down on the couch, the lust-verse skeleton’s body curled around the other’s. His chest pressing reassuringly into the guardian’s back and arm draped over his figure their hands intertwining lovingly.

“I love you  _ so much _ .” The guardian whispered, feeling his eyes close as he relaxed.

“I love you too, Dreamy.” Hearts hummed. 


End file.
